ALPHABET
by you're beautiful
Summary: SasuSaku. "Sasuke-kun...Why couldn't U and I be together?" —COMPLETE


She irritated him.

Her damn antics; how she would turn from being angry to being happy. It was so annoying. And, he could not believe the fact they were actually best friends.

She would smile, while tears are still falling down her cheeks. She was so... _strange_, yet strangely enough, that's what he loves about her.

"Sasuke-kun."

Speaking of the devil, she trudged slowly towards him with her usual, giant grin, as she seemingly wiped the tears off her emerald-eyes. Raising an eyebrow, he stood up and walked hastily towards her.

Furrowing his eyebrows suddenly, he stood face to face with her and questioned. "Why are you crying, Sakura?"

She waved him off, as she continued walking towards the bench he was once sitting on.

He sighed. She never wanted him to worry. But, he knew that she was bullied because of her giant forehead and pink hair. Although, he thought, with her giant, green eyes... it suits her rather well.

_Cute, yes._

He just did as told and ignored the fact that she was crying.

"So, what's your lunch for today?" He asked, as he sat beside her.

Her giant grin widened (if possible) and she opened the container to reveal onigiri and tomatoes. His eyes widened, and he couldn't help but grin along with her.

She knew everything about him.

She knew his favorite food.

_Onigiri_.

_Tomatoes_.

She knew what he expects from a girl.

_"She has to be smart!... _That's a yes for her.

_... She has to be beautiful... _That's a definite no.

_... She has to be kind... _Was she, what you would call kind?

_... She has to be strong! Wouldn't cry... wouldn't give up no matter what!" _It was just a fairytale that she always wished would become reality. Such foolishness and naїvety.

She knew his family; how he envies his _nii-san_.

_Uchiha Mikoto._

_Uchiha Fugaku._

_Uchiha _Itachi.

But, the only thing she doesn't know is the fact that he loves her, too.

So, what was on the way?

...

Was it their family problems? How the Haruno Family and the Uchiha Clan has grudges against each other? Was it really because their families are big business foes? Was this just another lie they told themselves, just to escape the _pain_?

Definitely not.

Was it because of the fact that _she_ was afraid she would get hurt? Was it the fact that if they _did_ get together, her friendship with Ino and the other girls who admired him... would be destroyed? Another lie?

_Maybe._ OR. _Yes._

Was it because... their friendship is more valuable than mere romance? More important than _their _love life?

Maybe.

But, what is the true problem in this? If they confessed to each other... if they say they _love_ each other... if they _do_ get together... wouldn't _their_ love life involve each other? Wouldn't they be the happiest people ever?

It was another case of child's naїvety.

Her giant grin was still on her face, as she handed the dark-haired boy a napkin with two onigiri and four tomatoes.

He gave his thanks and immediately began to consume one tomato. His smile widened and he gave the emerald-eyed girl a glance. She was happily munching on the onigiri and some rice were stuck at the side of her lips.

Chuckling, he scooted towards her and took it off, causing her to fluster in embarrassment. "Eh... thanks, Sasuke-kun."

"No problem." He smirked.

"Meh... Sasuke-kun?"

A nod to continue.

"Why can't U and I... _f-from _the alphabet... be put together?" So, that was her excuse.

He gave her an incredulous look, before replying. "Because they just can't, silly!" He snickered densely, such an uncharacteristic thing for him to do. Continuing, he gave her curious look. "They can't because the distance between them is too great! I mean eleven letters apart! Isn't that just too far away?"

She gave a frown, before turning it upside down forcefully. "A-Aa... I-I see!" She stammered.

So dense. Dense. _Dense!_

And they praised him as a _prodigy_, they praised _him_ as a _genius_. They praised him.

...

_Like_._ A_._ God!_

He would walk down an aisle... and those dumb fan girls of his would kiss it. The _ground_.

They praised a **dense** god.

* * *

Now, at fifteen years of age, Uchiha Sasuke has more followers. Or, rather say... _stalkers_.

They followed him around the city of Konoha. Followed him like what a puppy would do to their owner.

So, he still lives up to his name as a god. Just _not_ dense. Right?

Or, so he thought.

...

He stood there casually with egotistical self, as he leaned against the wall coolly, waiting for his ever late best friend, Haruno Sakura. Sighing in annoyance, he wondered if she made trouble with those stupid fan girls of his again.

"Sasuke-kun!" A panting voice rang through his ears, as he whipped his head towards the direction.

Cursing, he said. "Shit... it's Ami! Of all the people in the world!" But suddenly, a look of worry graced his features.

_Where. The. Heck. Is. Sakura!_

He gave Ami an angry glare and shoved her away, before she can touch him. "Where the fuck is Sakura!"

Ami growled angrily and screamed, "What do you see in that... that... that_ stupid__ creature_!"

Sasuke halted and gave his number one fan girl his famous death glare. Those cruel words rang through his ears repeatedly.

_**Stupid** creature..._

... **stupid, stupid, stupid**...

_... creature..._

_creature..._

Before, his own lips said it themselves. "What... do I..._ see _in that... stupid creature... ?" His eyes were downcast and were covered by his bangs, as he took ragged breaths.

Ami nodded. "Yes..."

He suddenly looked up and sneered. "Tell me... why do you not look at yourself like one? Why don't you think of yourself as a _stupid creature_? Why do you praise yourself? Why do you look at yourself... like a goddess!"

A pregnant silence took over, as Ami stood shocked and Sasuke, mad. _No_, beyond that...

Frustrated... ? Maybe.

Sasuke continued, "Why do you look in the mirror twenty-four-seven... but not realize or see who you are in reality? Why do you dwell in such foolish dreams? A fairytale that will never happen?"

He took a deep breath before finally losing it. "When did you rise above yourself!" He shouted. "... Sakura... Sakura... Sakura is someone who can see through the illusions! She is someone who sees reality. She... she's the Heir of the Haruno's! She's my... she's my—"

What _exactly_ is she to you, Uchiha Sasuke?

Lover? Heck, no... he wished.

Acquaintance? No. Fortunately, more.

Stranger? He feels as if he knows nothing about her.

Friend? More.

Best friend? Bingo.

"—she's my best friend."

Ami swore that in this very day... she saw sadness—

In which... he mistakes her as the culprit. In which he mistakes her as someone who believes in fairytales. In which he didn't realize, himself, that... he does too. Or was it just being pushed aside? Being ignored?

—grief, dismay, sorrow, anger, frustration, exhaustion, impatience, pain?—

**Sasuke...**

—Solitary and darkness—

**... doesn't realize that...**

—and she saw _red_. Red irises.

...

**... Sakura does too.**

It's strange how fifteen-year-olds can be such children. How they can be a five-year-old child stuck in a fifteen-year-old genius' body.

But, this is not some kind of fictional book.

It's not some made-up story.

This was real.

It was just Uchiha Sasuke... being himself.

...

Dense.

So dense... that he didn't realize a sobbing girl was nearby.

Cue Itachi._ "Foolish little brother."_

How true that was.

* * *

"Sakura! Stop t-talking nonsense!" He stuttered out, as she held onto her hands tightly.

Sakura laughed lightly, as she coughed out blood simultaneously.

Replying, she said softly, "I'm dying, Sasuke-kun."

They were now twenty-six. Still beautiful and handsome. Still geniuses. Still _dense_? Sure, sure.

She continued, as her possible, last smile graced her lips. "I have a question... S-Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke looked at her expectantly.

"Why couldn't _you_ and _I_ be together?"

Eyes widened.

A smile softened.

He replied, "We..." He looked away. "... we just can't..."

Her smile disappeared. "Why not?"

"Eleven letters apart."

The smile graced her lips again, "Then... answer this, Sasuke-kun..."

He looked at her blood-stained face.

"Why did you break the rules?"

He continued sadly, "... because... because..."

Go on, Sasuke!

"... because..."

Stubborn, aren't we?

"... because you're my best friend and would be my best friend forever. In life and afterlife. In fairytales and in dreams."

Sakura, although, kept her smile.

_Forcefully._

"You wanna know why _I _did, Sasuke?" What? No honorifics?

Sasuke nodded reluctantly, as Sakura gestured him to move closer.

Bringing her lips to his ear, she muttered her last words.

"Because..."

Drum rolls.

Sasuke shuddered.

Sakura chuckled.

"... _I_ **love** _you_..."

Her head fell to the side, and he sat their stunned, as he watched her skin turn deathly pale.

I.

Love.

U.

He realized... that they were _just_ one word apart.

That word they were so afraid of...

**LOVE.**

_Why couldn't U and I from the alphabet be together?  
_

_Why couldn't _you _and_ I _be together?_

It was so ironic.

And...

...

Painful!

Too much to bear.

The feeling of poignant.

Stupid, stupid, stupid!

And, so he screamed.

"Sakura!"

... pause.

...

"I love you, too!"

Strangely enough... he knew that she heard him.

_I and U._

_You and I._

Every relationship has its own hardships. Its own _pain_! But, like it holds hardships, it can hold love and happiness. Especially for a relationship like love or friendship.

But, unfortunately... these two learned it the hard way.

DEATH.**  
**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor Bleach.  
author: you're beautiful.

_edited: 8 February 2012._


End file.
